Team MLRK
by TheTraveler14
Summary: A masked phantom. A monster. A man with a finished mission. An edgy brat with magic. How will these four survive the world of Remnant with team RWBY? I don't know either. But come and find out I do not own Pikmin, Skylanders, Bakugan, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, or Rvb. This is tied in with Team JOLT so be sure to read them together and enjoy!
1. Dark Purple Trailer

**This is the first trailer of team MLRK, I hope you enjoy and read the disclaimer.**

Dark Purple Trailer

Masquerade was content. He was happy that Alice would be able to live a happy life. Masquerade thought that he would be gone forever. However, fate had a different idea.  
Masquerade looked around. He was in the lush green Forest (the Emerald Forest). There was also someone else with him. He had jet black hair with streaks of purple in intricate patterns. He was in a black T-shirt with flaps that would push out in the back. He was also in black sweatpants with purple on the side. He also had a dragon-like tail (he also had retractable claws). Masquerade himself was in his usual outfit and there was a booklet on his belt. He read the booklet quickly, which had all the info he needed to know about his new abilities. He could create a gate to places he has been or he can see (screens don't count), he could also manifest darkus weapons that are his size. Only a Bakugan would be able to use them other than him. Once he finished, he went over to the boy and tried to wake him up.  
"Uugh," he said in a deep voice that reminded him of Leonidas "Masquerade? Where are we? And why do I feel off?" the boy asked. The voice and the recognition without proved the theory that he was Leonidas.  
"I'm not sure where we are, but if you are who I think you are, well you can use my mask as a mirror," Masquerade said as Leo (I will call him Leo instead of Leonidas) did as he said.  
"Wow, if She was here, I would totally be her type," Leo said (She refers to the player with no name.) with a chuckle. "We should probably get moving soon," Masquerade said. When he said those magical words, Beowulf's came out of the forest. Leo and Masquerade went back to back. " Like the old days?" Leo asked, showing his draconic claws and wings. " Like the old days," Masquerade smirked as he created darkus missile launchers and a darkus spear. The two broke apart, slaying ant Grimm that got into range. After 30 minutes of the onslaught, the Beowulf's stopped coming and was replaced by a King Taijitu. Masquerade immediately went after the black head, littering the head with missiles before the head blew up. When he looked over to Leo, the head was hardly even a stub.  
"That was nothing compared to a Serpenoid," Leo said, hardly breaking a sweat. "But we should probably go soon before it gets dark." then Leo set off in a random direction that happened to be towards Beacon.

 **How did you like that? 1st off Leo is not on team MLRK. Second, there is a theme for MLRK, All of these people turned from evil to good. Please let me know if anything is wrong and I will correct it.**

 **Traveler Moving On!**


	2. Dark Green Trailer

**Hey guys Traveler here with a new trailer! I hope you enjoy!**  
Dark green trailer

Locus was sick of this. Whenever he dealt with the reds and blues, there was always an adventure. Even when they are not nearby, they cause mayhem. Lemme explain. While Wash was on Locus's ship, he had bled some on the warp drive so when Locus was leaving, you can probably guess what happened.

Locus woke up on the grass. He still had on his armor, but the ship was gone. He saw that he was in a small clearing and had a shotgun, his sniper, a pistol and the key. After taking inventory, he saw multiple red blips on his radar meaning only one thing. He was about to have company. He looked around and saw 7 Beowulf. When the first one attacked, it was met with a shot from his sniper, followed by the next 6 succumbing to the same fate. He only had a few seconds to dodge a giant stinger, losing his sniper in the process. He pulled out the key and charged. The Deathstalker sent a claw in return, only for it to be cut off by the sword. The deathstalker shrieked in pain and stumbled back. Locus then jumped on the skull before sending the sword down to the skull ending its life. He then looked around see that he was surrounded by Beowolves and Ursa. "This could be a problem" Locus murmured. He was using his guns sparingly, but he was going to run out of ammo soon. He also noticed that he was a lot agiler than he was before but he did not need to worry about that now. Right now he was on 5 clips of pistol ammo, 24 shotgun shells, 5 clips of sniper rifle bullets, and his sword of course. But even though he was used to fighting wars, he was tiring and he could not hold on for much longer. Also, the Grimm were starting to dissolve, so if he did not have his radar, he would be dead. He was starting to get worried until he heard the sound of a minigun revving up. Then he saw as the army of grim fell to the hail of bullets. When he saw the source, he was surprised to see an 18-year-old girl with a minigun (Coco) mowing down the oncoming fleet of monsters. One had sneaked up on her and was about to strike, only to receive a giant key in its gut.  
"Thanks," Coco said and received a nod from Locus.  
"Follow me, my team will be able to help," Coco said signaling behind her. He nodded again before going in the way she signaled, killing any Grimm on his way. After she cleared out any close Grimm she followed closely behind.  
"We should be safe when we reach the bullhead!" Coco shouted Then he saw the others coming and he was shocked at who he saw.  
To be continued...

 **Dun Dun Dun! I hope you enjoyed By the way the reason I cut it off because I wanted for all 8 of them to work together. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
